


Я знал, что люблю тебя (до того, как встретил)

by Alex_Kollins, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: Дэнни никогда особо не верил в поговорку «Это была любовь с первого взгляда». По-настоящему он почувствовал это только тогда, когда увидел свою дочь. А позже он зашел в пыльный гараж.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Я знал, что люблю тебя (до того, как встретил)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I knew I loved you (Before I met you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453763) by [Loverofallfandoms32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallfandoms32/pseuds/Loverofallfandoms32). 



Дэнни собирался убить кого-то.

Кого-то, кто шарился по гаражу, который был ЕГО местом преступления. И, блядь, он поклялся, что если кто-то из его коллег не считал, что хаоле должен раскрывать убийство Джона МакГарретта, то он мог бы пойти нахуй и получить пулю в коленную чашечку.

Капитан думал, что свежий взгляд был именно тем, что нужно для этого дела, так что это было всё, что Дэнни был им должен, чёрт побери.

По крайней мере, Мека был на его стороне.

Подойдя ближе, он услышал мужской голос из-за двери. Но вдруг голос оборвался, и послышался лязг металла. Он вытащил пистолет, поднял его перед собой, рывком открывая дверь, и его глаза встретились с такими же синими глазами, что и у него самого…

_Дэнни медленно просыпается от яркого солнечного света, пробивающегося сквозь шторы, а бок тёплый из-за тела, лежащего рядом с ним. Он поворачивает голову и встречается с широко раскрытыми глазами, наблюдающими за ним, и, улыбаясь, он придвигается ближе, чтобы поцеловать губы, которые мог бы влёгкую исследовать всю вечность._

_Дэнни наблюдает с берега, как два его любимых человечка бредут по океанскому прибою, как его дочь визжит и смеётся, когда сильные руки подбрасывают её в воздух, а потом ловят и осторожно опускают на воду. Она плещет в красивое лицо мужчины, который заставляет улыбаться их обоих, и они зовут Дэнни, чтобы тот присоединился к ним, и мужчина машет ему рукой. И кто такой Дэнни, чтобы их разочаровывать?_

_Дэнни по колено увяз в деле, в котором погибли трое туристов, а улики до сих пор не дали ему никаких ответов. Уже почти три часа ночи, он сидит за рабочим столом, и снова и снова просматривает фотографии с места преступления. Он просто не может избавиться от ощущения, будто что-то упускает. Сильные руки обнимают за плечи и целуют в шею. Он склоняется вслед прикосновению, когда чья-то рука протягивается вперёд, чтобы закрыть папку и выключить лампу. Он поднимается и охотно следует в спальню, а сильные руки всё ещё не отпускают его._

_Дэнни смотрится в зеркало и не верит своим глазам: он второй раз собирается наступить на те же грабли. Во второй раз (и, надеется, что в последний) в своей жизни. Он женится. И он напуган до смерти. Его первый брак развалился и сгорел довольно быстро после «Я согласен», так что у него есть причины бояться. Хотя каждая косточка в его теле знает, что это именно то, чего он хочет. Его Солнышко, сияя, стоит рядом в своём красивом платье, которое ей помогала выбирать мама. Та самая мама, которая где-то в толпе оказывает свою поддержку им обоим. Раздаётся стук в дверь, и Грейс бежит открывать. Когда Дэнни поворачивается, то видит, что его будущее улыбается ему в смокинге, сидящем на нём как на модели. Дэнни подходит к нему, протягивая одну руку дочери, а другую — любви всей своей жизни, и они идут начинать новую главу своей совместной жизни._

_Он на кухне готовит ужин, слушая, как терпеливо он объясняет геометрию дочери - подростку, которая очевидно предпочла бы быть где угодно, но только не здесь. У неё впереди большой тест, и они хотят сделать всё, чтобы она не осталась на второй год. Помешивая соус, он слышит смех дочери. Выглянув из-за угла, он видит, как они улыбаются: она увлеченно пишет что-то в блокноте, а его муж ободряюще положил ей руку на плечо. И, возвращаясь к готовке, Дэнни улыбается тоже._

_Он едет вдоль побережья, негромко играет классический рок, а его рука крепко держится за руку другого пассажира. Окна опущены, ветер развевает седые волосы, когда они направляются в неизведанный путь. Уход на пенсию означал, что у него больше не было расписания. Ему не нужно теперь быть в конкретном месте в определённое время. Теперь это время для того, чтобы они побыли вместе. Грейс и её семья придут завтра на ужин, но сегодня вечером - только он и улыбающийся голубоглазый мужчина на переднем сидении, ждут, куда заведёт их этот день._

— Ты! Руки вверх! Не двигайся.

— Ты кто?

— А ты кто? Я детектив Дэнни Уильямс.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Стив МакГарретт.


End file.
